Tony Todd
ist US-amerikanischer Produzent, Sänger und Schauspieler. Er spielte drei verschiedene Rollen in Star Trek So war er Kurn in und , der alte Jake Sisko in der Star Trek: Deep Space Nine-Episode sowie der Alpha-Hirogen in der -Episode . Er war damit einer der wenigen Darsteller, die eine Rolle in allen drei Sequels der Originalserie spielten. Zudem sprach er im Video-Spiel Star Trek: Elite Force II den Charakter „Korban“. Datei:Kurn 2366.jpg|Tony Todd als Kurn… Datei:Jake Sisko 2450.jpg|…als Jake Sisko… Datei:Alpha-Hirogen.jpg|…und als Alpha-Hirogen. Auftritte als Kurn * * }} }} Biografie Todd studierte zwei Jahre lang Schauspiel an der Universität von Connecticut bevor er ein weiteres Stipendium für das renommierte Eugene O'Neill National Theatre Institute bekam. Während und nach seines Studiums wirkte er an zahlreichen Theaterproduktionen mit. Seine große Statur und seine tiefe Stimme wurden schnell sein Markenzeichen. Seine Vielseitigkeit machte ihn zu einem gefragten Darsteller sowohl in Kino- als auch TV-Produktionen. Zu sehen war er unter anderem in den Filmen Platoon, Nacht der Lebenden Toten, The Crow, und The Rock. Bekanntheit erlangte er auch durch seine Darstellung des „Candyman“ in der gleichnamigen Horror-/Thriller-Reihe. Zu Beginn seiner Filmkarriere war er in der deutschen Produktion Peng! Du bist tot an der Seite von Ingolf Lück und Rolf Zacherl zu sehen. Im TV war in einer ganzen Reihe von Serien als Gastdarsteller zu sehen. Dazu gehörten neben Star Trek Science-Fiction-Serien wie Stargate, Andromeda, Babylon 5 und Akte X, Fantasy-Serien wie Xena, Charmed, Angel und Hercules sowie Serien wie Beverly Hills 90210, 24 – Twenty Four, Boston Public, Law & Order und MacGyver. Filmografie (Auszug) Darsteller TV-Serien: Haupt- und wiederkehrende Nebenrollen * Chuck (2007-2011, als CIA Director Graham, u.a. mit Bonita Friedericy, John Fleck und Jeff Chase. Stunts: u.a. Tom McComas) TV-Serien: Gastauftritte * Simon und Simon (1987, u.a. mit Mary Carver) * Der Werwolf kehrt zurück (1987, u.a. mit Lance Le Gault) * Harrys wundersames Strafgericht (1989, u.a. mit John Larroquette und William Utay) * MacGyver (1989, u.a. mit Roger Aaron Brown) * Matlock (1990, u.a. mit David Froman und Titus Welliver) * Jake und McCabe – Durch dick und dünn (1990/1991, u.a. mit Eric Menyuk, Jeremy Roberts, Bob Minor, Frank Atienza, Patrick Kilpatrick, Clarence Williams III, Ryan MacDonald, Charles Dennis, Robin Sachs und Nicolas Coster) * Mord ist ihr Hobby (1996, u.a. mit Erick Avari, Gregg Henry, Time Winters und Karen Hensel) * Beverly Hills 90210 (1996, u.a. mit Caroline Lagerfelt und Gregg Daniel) * New York Cops – NYPD Blue (1997, u.a. mit Sharon Lawrence, Gordon Clapp, Vyto Ruginis, Jim Beaver und Lenore Kasdorf) * Crossing Jordan: Pathologin mit Profil (2002, u.a. mit Miguel Ferrer, Mary Mara, Jamie McShane und Van Epperson) * Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen (2002, u.a. mit Scott Jaeck, F.J. Rio und Joel Swetow) * CSI: Miami (2002, u.a. mit Michael McGrady und Erika Flores) * Boston Public (2002, u.a. mit Jeri Ryan und Tom Ormeny) * The District – Einsatz in Washington (2002/2003, u.a. mit Roger Aaron Brown, Time Winters, Kenneth Marshall und Regi Davis) * Night Stalker (2005, u.a. mit Gabrielle Union und Ted Rooney) * Stargate – Kommando SG-1 (2005/2006, u.a. mit Tony Amendola und Doug Wert) * Boston Legal (2007, u.a. mit John Larroquette und William Shatner) * Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden (2007, u.a. mit Enrique Murciano und Tom Schanley) * 24 – Twenty Four (2009, u.a. mit Penny Johnson, Greg Ellis, Zachary Quinto, Matthew Kaminsky, Annie Wersching, Bob Gunton, Jeffrey Nordling, Kurtwood Smith, Philip Anthony-Rodriguez, John Billingsley, Glenn Morshower und Terrell Tilford) * Psych (2009, u.a. mit Corbin Bernsen) * The Event (2010, u.a. mit Lisa Vidal, Bill Smitrovich, Paula Malcomson, Geoffrey Blake und Eric A. Stillwell) TV-Filme * Safari des Todes (1990, u.a. mit Carolyn Nelson) Filme * Colors – Farben der Gewalt (1988, u.a. mit Sherman Augustus, Bruce Beatty, Seymour Cassel und Tina Lifford) * Final Destination (2000, u.a. mit Daniel Roebuck und Penny Johnson) * Checking out – Alles nach meinen Regeln (2005, u.a. mit Alex Datcher und David Bowe) * The Man from Earth (2007, u.a. mit David Lee Smith, John Billingsley und Richard Riehle) Synchronsprecher * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (TV-Serie 2009, als Asteroth, u.a. mit Diedrich Bader, Greg Ellis und Andy Milder) * The Flash (TV-Serie 2015-2016, als maskierter Hunter Zolomon/Zoom, u.a. mit David Sobolov und Neal McDonough) Externe Links * * en:Tony Todd es:Tony Todd Kategorie:Darsteller (TNG) Kategorie:Darsteller (DS9) Kategorie:Darsteller (VOY)